Breaking Tradition
by A-BondofFlame-R
Summary: The prince's best friend is encouraging him to find a wife. What the young boy doesn't know is that the prince's every wish is right in front of him.


**Once again, another Akuroku. For once, I'm taking them out of Twilight Town and Castle Oblivion…well…not technically out of Castle….whatever. Depression sucks, so I'm going to unleash my plot for you. *that sounded so perverted….sorry!***

The young prince groaned. He could hear his servant's voice trying to wake him from his slumber and the slender hands shaking him.

"Wake up, you lazy bum! You're father wishes to speak to you in his chambers straight away, or I shall be beheaded! Axel! Please!" Flipping his flaming red hair out of his face, the young prince sat up to face the boy.

"Oh shut your mouth, Roxas. You know my father just wishes to scold me for not yet choosing a wife. He lectures me every morning on the importance of taking a lady's hand in marriage." Now, Roxas was a servant, yes. But he was also his master's best friend. The rest of the castle knew they were on good terms, but not exactly how deep their bond ran.

"Yes, Axel, I know your views on the topic. But I agree with you, and you know that. If you don't love someone, why should you spend the rest of your life with them? You should search for someone that makes you happy." The blond boy spoke over his shoulder to the waking prince, thumbing through his friend's wardrobe to find his master's attire for the day. Roxas settled on the prince wearing a deep sapphire tunic, accompanied by normal brown belts and shoulder strap for the cape. He picked out Axel's cape; a flowing, intricately woven wine colored piece of fabric. Putting the clothing in his arms, Roxas strode over to the half awake boy to help him dress.

"I still don't understand why you won't go out and at least TRY to find a girl you like," the young teen sighed, knowing that Axel would respond in the same manner he did every day. The young man would shrug his shoulders, sigh, and whisper,

"I already told you, I found who I want to be with…but…it would be too untraditional. You know how much this kingdom puts on traditional marriages." Roxas continued to fumble with the ties and buckles on his friend's clothing while trying to pry more out of him.

"Yes, but…your friendship with me is untraditional as well. The king and the rest of the people do not seem to be bothered by it. And because we are friends, I do wish you would share with me whom this girl is. It really shouldn't matter her social status, if you love her." His friend would always sigh and shake his head sadly.

"Roxas. You and I only share friendship… friendship would not change either of our lives dramatically. It wouldn't affect the entire kingdom…and it most of all wouldn't bring utter humiliation to my family." The red head knew the words he spoke were lies, utter and complete lies, but he took comfort in the fact his young friend knew nothing more. Axel beckoned to Roxas to follow him to his father's chambers in the back of the castle, near the gardens. The pair treaded through the large halls, further conversing about Axel's small conflict.

Once they had reached the king's room, Roxas squeezed Axel's hand for support. The tall boy entered the room alone, smiling back at his friend. The walls were a pristine white, and the furniture was colored deep burgundy. Axel never HAD figured out why his family had such an obsession for the red part of the color spectrum. But he brushed it off, addressing his father.

"You wished to speak to me, father." King Lea turned to face his youngest son, a smile gracing his lips, but a crease on his brow.

"I do believe we've had this conversation too many times for comfort, yes? By now, I sincerely hope you understand the importance of you marrying. Your brother Reno is becoming quite dissatisfied with waiting around for you so he can marry his bride. Surely you want your weddings to be wonderful. For that to happen, you first need a girl." His father spoke of the promise he and his elder brother Reno had made when they were small. They had sworn that whenever they were to be married, they were to do it together. Reno had found his love long ago, and he had waited patiently for Axel to follow suit. That was a year ago.

"Father, I've told you. I do not wish any disgrace on this family. So therefore, I either wait and find someone else worth marrying, or I marry now and the kingdom will be in an uproar." Axel looked down at his boots; this whole charade of his was getting old. The king walked over to him swiftly putting an arm around his child.

"Father, the person I want to marry…the marriage would be completely unconventional. Illogical. In addition to that, I am not even sure they return my feelings…it'd be a surprise if they felt the same." Lea laughed.

"Son…you're a prince. Every girl in this whole kingdom is pining over you. Not just because you're a prince, but because you obviously have a heart. One look at how you treat your friend Roxas, and they just melt." A rosy tint crossed the prince's cheeks. He decided not asking would be the best way to not act suspicious.

"Tell you what. I know that princes generally are supposed to marry princesses…but, I will make an exception for you, my son. If you can get their hand in marriage by this time next month, you may have my blessing. Whoever your choice shall be, I will support you." The boy smiled cautiously.

"Beware the promise you have made father. Remember those words carefully." Axel slid his father's arm off his shoulders and exited the room, finding his servant waiting for him.

"So…how did it go today, Axel?" They were heading towards the garden now, as went their usual routine. The older boy looked down and grinned at his friend.

"Well, my father has…done me a favor, if you will. He's promised me that the person I choose, whoever they are, he shall give us his blessing. Isn't that wonderful?" Axel beamed, flashing a grin that he only shared with Roxas. The thin boy smiled back up at him, clasping their hands together. Roxas was always one of those people who show emotions through touch more than words, although the blond boy was highly capable of both.

"This means you can finally be happy Axel! And…you'll tell me now?" He pleaded with his friend, the boy's sapphire eyes batting up at the prince. Axel sighed, letting go of Roxas' hands and sinking down to sit against a tree.

"Roxas…I know it sounds silly…but…what if…what if the person I like doesn't like me back?" The prince's gaze returned to the blond's face to study his expression. The boy looked confused…and his eyes hid some emotion Axel wouldn't recognize. His friend took a seat beside him.

"Well, based just on how you treat me –a servant- I would be right in saying they were very oblivious," Roxas interlaced his slender fingers with mine, "If it weren't for you…those people would still…I'd still…well…I… Axel, we've been friends for a long time. And if there is such a possible way to have your heart torn into pieces, it would be safe to say mine is being thoroughly torn." The prince turned his gaze from the lush garden to his friend's troubled face.

"I…well. I have…this friend…and they're already betrothed. But I know my friend isn't happy about it…and I…I guess I love them…so I want to see them happy. Although, I know if I tell him, he'll start to avoid me, and I know I make him happy…at least to some degree. At the same time though…I want to tell him, because maybe…maybe I make him happy because he loves me too...," the servant trailed off, leaving Axel to ponder for a few moments.

"Well," he started off, "first things first, you've got to be brave and take a chance, Roxas. Be noble. Women always find that attractive. You never quite know how long your girl will stay unwed. It's best to try and be rejected than to always wonder, no?" Roxas flushed; his master was so close, he could feel the warm breath running over his skin as the prince spoke. Axel had rested his head on Roxas, for Roxas was resting on Axel.

"Axel…I think you are right. I believe my friend's worst reaction would be quite predictable, anyway. I've known him long enough." Roxas moved his head from underneath Axel and turned his body to face the prince. Their hands were still intertwined, and the blond boy clasped the warmth between both of his hands.

"I know we've been friends for a great deal of time, Axel…and during that time…well, you've made me whole again. You took the beaten down, abused child and you fixed me up. Taught me how to act human again…and I can't thank you enough, but I suppose the least I can do is offer…my heart. Even though, no matter how you respond, it shall belong to you regardless. It always has." The smaller boy touched their hands to the prince's chest, right where his heart would be. His face was a mixture of relief, sadness, and anxiety. The red haired man's vision blurred, and he stared straight into those blue depths, searching for any uncertainty. When he found none, Axel finally let all those pent up emotions spill out.

"Roxas, you've just made my job for making the one I love want me a whole lot easier. I guess finding a hand in marriage wasn't so hard after all." They smiled at each other, tears leaving streaks down both faces. The prince wrapped his arms around his love, pulling him in. Closing the gap, he pressed his lips against Roxas' soft, inviting ones. They broke apart when they heard an all too familiar voice.

"Well, son…I did say anybody, now didn't I? Ah, well, I can't say I'm surprised." The king grinned at them, and the all laughed with each other, glad to finally be happy.

**Crappy ending, I know. But it's 2 in the morning and I've been up since…oh I don't know…nine? So….yea…reviews=goodness. They make me feel loved! **


End file.
